


Aziraphale's Favorite Dessert

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), inappropriate use of whipped cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: Aziraphale loves his desserts. When Crowley surprises him one day with pie from his favorite bakery, it was delicious, but the angel still wants more.





	Aziraphale's Favorite Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NSFW Ineffable Husbands week, prompt was seven deadly sins. I chose gluttony (lust works too since it's sexytimes so bonus sin).  
Special thank you to my Aziraphale for beta reading for me.  
Bon appetit!

The sun set on another day in London Soho, and Aziraphale was busy closing up his bookshop. It was another successful day of hardly any customers and not a single book sold. Satisfied, the angel tidied up a few books that were left lying around. He was about to head to his back room to make himself a cup of tea when a knock at the front door called his attention.

“We’re closed!” he shouted at the locked door in a dismissive tone.

“Even for me, angel?” a familiar voice rang though.

Aziraphale’s face lit up, “Crowley!” he practically bounced to the door. His breath caught in his throat when he was met with what was on the other side. Crowley stood in front of him, dressed in an elegant, skin tight black suit, fancy heels and his usual glasses to hide his eyes. In his arms, he held a freshly baked pie and a large bottle of wine. It was a more than welcome sight.

“What’s this all about my dear?” he asked as he led the demon into his cozy shop.

“Well, you know I was out doing my demonic duties as usual and I came across this lovely little bakery,” his voice was sing-songy as he strode across the main room of the bookshop, “And I thought that a certain someone would really enjoy this,” he stopped to flash a smile at the blonde.

Aziraphale beamed at him, “Thank you my dear! It smells delicious!” he led the way to the back room where they wasted no time in setting up the small table for their impromptu date. The smell of the warm pie filled the room, and the angel took his time enjoying every bite and every sip of wine.

The demon watched with glee; he always loved bringing a smile to Aziraphale’s face.

Once Aziraphale was finished, he leaned back and sighed, content with the evening’s turn of events. For a few moments, he closed his eyes, happy to just enjoy the moment with the one person in the world that meant everything to him. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Crowley staring at him with a soft smile on his face. Without a word, he lifted his glass of wine and the demon mirrored.

The sound of a single clink broke the comfortable silence of the room and the two sipped their wine. Crowley set his glass down before he took off his sunglasses and stretched out in his chair. The angel eyed him hungerly as he noticed a small peak of skin on his midriff as his shirt rode up a bit when he stretched. He bit his lip as something sparked inside of him in that moment.

In one swift movement, Aziraphale whooshed around the table to place himself on Crowley’s lap. Before the demon even knew what was happening, soft hands were on his face and lips were on his in a hot, passionate kiss. The sudden action took Crowley off guard, but he wasn’t going to complain. He placed his hands on the angels’ hips and moaned into his mouth as they kissed each other with fervent need.

Hands wandered down from Crowley’s face to his chest and Aziraphale ripped open his blouse. A soft whimper escaped Crowley’s lips at his sudden rush of cool air to his bare skin. He shivered as the blonde’s hands roamed over his now exposed chest. His arms moved from around his partner’s waist to hold onto his shoulders as his head leaned back. Aziraphale took advantage of the vulnerable position and bit down on his neck.

“Ahhhh! Angel!” Crowley moaned as Aziraphale sucked on the sensitive spot on his neck. He was sure it was going to leave a mark, but he didn’t care. Perhaps it was the angel’s goal to anyway.

Aziraphale stopped and sat up to admire the sight underneath him. Crowley sat slumped back, a blush traced over his cheeks and his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. He licked his lips as he thought that the demon looked more delicious than the pie they just consumed. He wanted him. He wanted to devour him and lick every inch of Crowley’s body.

With another swift movement, the angel stood up and pushed everything off the table. With a crash, the rest of the dessert, the wine and all the utensils fell to the floor as Crowley’s yellow eyes watched in awe. It was then that he noticed that his genitals already formed without a conscious thought, and how wet he was already.

“You look so scrumptious, my dear,” the angel purred before capturing Crowley’s lips once more. While his tongue played with the demon’s, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his thin body and lifted him off the chair. A yelp of surprise escaped his throat as strong arms easily lifted him into the air. He still felt safe, however, and he knew Aziraphale wouldn’t drop him.

Long legs wrapped around the angel’s waist as Crowley held into his lover. They didn’t move far though, and Aziraphale broke their kiss as he set the redhead down on his back on the now empty table. Long limbs now lay splayed out to take up the surface space. Again, Aziraphale took a moment to enjoy the sight before him from his position as he stood between the demon’s legs. He licked his lips as he ran his hands up those lovely, long legs.

“Aziraphale,” the name dripped from the demon’s mouth in a beautiful tone. Crowley grabbed onto his collar and pulled him down and crashed their lips together. Both beings were too eager to taste each other; their tongues tangled together in a passionate dance. Hints of the pie and wine they just ate still lingered and added an extra sweetness to their kisses.

Crowley’s arms enveloped the angel as he kissed him like his life depended on it. Aziraphale’s hands found their way down to the demon’s belt and got to quick work undoing it. He fumbled a bit, distracted by Crowley’s tongue in his mouth and hands grasping his shoulders, but he got it undone and hastily pulled his pants off.

The only thing that covered the demon was the open shirt that clung to his shoulders. Otherwise, he was completely exposed for Aziraphale to see. And boy did Aziraphale like what he saw. A thin layer of sweat made Crowley’s skin glisten in the light, and his already wet cunt was on full display. The angel bit his bottom lip as he eyed the body before him hungrily.

He couldn’t contain himself any longer, not that he had so far, and Aziraphale took Crowley’s clit into his mouth and sucked on it. The demon threw his head back as a loud moan from him filled the room. His hands grasped onto the rim of the table as he felt his partner’s tongue run up and down his pussy. The action made him shiver and cry out in ecstasy.

“Az….Azira….Ahhh…” Crowley couldn’t even form a complete thought with the angel’s tongue swirling around his sensitive clit. He moved one hand from the table to grab on to a tussle of blond hair. Aziraphale’s head moved up, down, side to side as the angel licked at every corner of the demon.

“Mmmm,” he moaned into the wetness, all too happy to ravage his lover. His hands held onto Crowley’s hips to hold him steady on the table. Aziraphale licked and sucked at Crowley’s other lips like he was eating the most delicious bowl of ice cream in the universe. And the demon’s moans of pleasure were the cherry on top.

This gave Aziraphale an idea.

Almost too abruptly, the angel stopped and sat up, which caused Crowley to whimper at the sudden loss of contact. A devilish smile graced the blonde’s face.

“Angel?” he asked, confused, “Everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine, my dear,” Aziraphale said softly, “You taste so delicious,” he reached out to cup his cheek tenderly as he looked at him with love in his eyes, “But let’s add a little something extra.” He used a miracle to make a can of whipped cream appear in his hand.

Crowley watched with wide eyes, but did not move a muscle; he kept his legs spread open for whatever his lover had planned. His heart pounded in his chest as he took the moment to catch his breath, and watched as Aziraphale shook the fresh can of whipped cream. The demon bit his lip as his partner pointed the nozzle right on his pussy.

A shiver ran up his spine as the cold contrasted greatly with his heat. Crowley inhaled sharply as he watched Aziraphale make a small mountain of whipped cream between his legs. After he was satisfied with his work, the angel locked eyes with the demon and they shared a moment of laughter.

“You’re ridiculous, angel,” Crowley chuckled.

Aziraphale brought a finger to the topping and scooped a small amount without touching his lover, “You love it,” he replied playfully as he moved his finger to the redhead’s mouth to let him have a taste.

Crowley eagerly took his finger in his mouth and relished the sweet taste. “Mmmm,” he moaned through his lips as his tongue circled Aziraphale’s finger.

The angel could have watched him suck on his finger all night, but he had other things in mind. He pulled away, causing Crowley to whimper. But the demon’s disappointment didn’t last long as Aziraphale went right to his cunt to consume his treat. Crowley cried out and grabbed a hold of the table again as his partner ate him more enthusiastically than he did the pie.

Whipped cream got all over his face, but Aziraphale didn’t care. He was too focused on Crowley in front of him. His natural taste mixed with the sweetness of the cream was the best thing to ever grace the angel’s mouth. And the sounds he made only added to the deliciousness. Aziraphale hummed into his pussy as he took as much of him as he could into his mouth.

“You taste so good, my darling,” Aziraphale spoke when he came up for a moment for air. His voice was low and dripping with desire.

Crowley’s brain couldn’t even register a response because the blonde went right back to sucking on his clit after he spoke. Only the sounds of his moans and cries filled the room as Aziraphale went to town on his cunt. He varied his patterns: sometimes he sucked hard on the demon’s clit, sometimes he swirled circles with his tongue, sometimes he dropped his tongue down to tease at his entrance.

Aziraphale felt his own wetness in his pants, and shifted himself so that he could reach one hand down his pants. Much like Crowley, he didn’t even need a full thought for his own genitals to appear. His finger was still slick from his partner’s saliva, and Aziraphale used that finger to trace circles over his own clit. Maybe it was the thought that the finger was just in the demon’s mouth, but his own touch sent jolts of pleasure up his body, moreso than it usually did.

He moaned into Crowley’s sticky groin and changed the rhythm of his tongue to match what his finger did to himself. Aziraphale knew he found the perfect pace when the demon’s voice went up two octaves. Crowley took hold of his blonde hair and held on tightly as he threw his head back.

“A…angel…I’m close angel…” he panted out between his moans.

“Mmmm,” Aziraphale’s reply was muffled; he didn’t want to break away from Crowley yet. Not until he came. The truth was he was close too.

“Ahhh…Ahhh…AHHH” with a few more cries, Crowley came hard. His juices mixed with what was left of the whipped cream, and the angel happily swallowed everything.

The sound of Crowley’s orgasm was all it took to send the blonde over the edge himself and he came into his hand. His cries were more muffled as he screamed into the demon’s pussy, and he fought to keep himself up as his entire body shook. After he rode out both their orgasms, Aziraphale let himself slump down and rested himself against the redhead’s leg.

Crowley lay spread out on the table as he caught his breath. He could hear Aziraphale’s heavy breathing as well. Once his brain started working again, the demon looked over to the floor at the mess there: pie in pieces with crumbs everywhere, broken wine glasses, and a puddle of wine littered the space. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“We made a mess. And your favorite dessert is all over the floor now.”

Aziraphale sat up to see what Crowley saw before he spoke, “Oh my dear,” he started, “My favorite dessert is right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on social media!  
Tumblr: buckybarnesthedoritoslut  
Writing tumblr: FlightlessAngelWings  
Twitter: spacejey_meow

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Aziraphale's Favorite Dessert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237755) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)


End file.
